


Break Me Slowly (Chinese Translation)

by Anstarx



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstarx/pseuds/Anstarx
Summary: Chinese Translation of ChangeTheCircumstances' work: Break Me Slowly本文为ChangeTheCircumstances作品Break Me Slowly的中文翻译。Original work link原作链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179333/chapters/35202056





	1. Partners 搭档

从仿生人的异变在全国各地传开已经过了9个月。有人还在叫嚷着和平与自由，但更多的还是两边之间的气氛随着时间推移越来越紧张。从政治上来说，仿生人和人类陷入了僵局，而从社会上来说……这就要更加难以预测了。有些区域有好转，但同样也有其他地区变得更糟了。好吧，仿生人们自由了，但这无法阻止疯狂蔓延的歧视与偏见。

试图找工作的仿生人们被拒之门外。到处都是麻烦，而看起来这些问题不会在一年内就被解决。

盖文并不关心事情是变好还是变坏。他还有这份工作，犯罪还在发生，考虑到现在针对仿生人的罪行也能报案，犯罪现在已经变得更加常见。

犯罪率的上升也就意味着对于警力需求的增加但，不少人都反对让仿生人不再作为工具回到他们的岗位上。盖文也曾经是他们中的一员，但他更加害怕失去这份收入。所以当其他人用各种理由离开后，盖文留了下来，抱怨着厌恶着这样操蛋的世态，但还是留了下来。

模控生命最新推出（一段时间内又或者永远都会是它最后）的作品之一——RK900，是盖文他妈的新搭档。

盖文还记得他们的第一次会面由RK900不动如山没有感情地俯视着盖文开始。  
“什么鬼？你他妈都有异常吗你这个该死的衣架子？”盖文问道。RK900没有回答，盖文尝试着推了推他，却发现他的手根本碰不到仿生人。

“我建议你不要这样做，”RK900握住盖文的手腕游刃有余地说道。“这会被视为对于同伴警员的袭击。”

“而你他妈觉得比起我他们会站在你那一边？”盖文咆哮着。

“可能性不高但依然存在。不过，不论结果如何，对我都意义不大。”RK900冷静地说道。“除此之外，在有人来解救你之前我可以轻易捏断你的手腕。”

盖文下意识想要甩开手但RK900加大了力道。他一点都动不了。

“请不要在没有允许的情况下碰我，警探。”RK900说完后终于松开手走开。整场对话中他的表情一点都没有变化过。

不用说，盖文气得要死的同时也吓坏了。盖文很容易生气，虽说他确实还有一丝自我保护的意识，但他也总随时准备挑起一场打斗。所以自然地，虽然他压下了自己的脾气，但再次爆发只是时间问题罢了。

他们正在一个废弃的仓库里查案。RK900要求他们向右走而盖文认为他们应该向左。这只是一个小分歧，但考虑到他们之间已出现过了至少一百万次分歧，再加上这一个，盖文的暴走就不是那么让人惊讶了。

“给我听着你这个操蛋的塑——”

在他能说完这句话之前，甚至在他能抓住RK900的外套阻止他之前，盖文被扯着转了个圈压在了最近的墙上。空气被轻易地挤压出了他的肺部。

盖文靠RK900抓着他的衣服才没有完全倒下去。

“你没有服从我，警探。”RK900说。“如果我现在折断你的手腕…又或是做得再过分一点也没有人会来帮你。”

盖文勉强有力气能靠自己的双脚站着，他没法把RK900从自己身上推开。他已经没有机会赢得这场战斗，因为他已经输了。他只能继续喘着气，试图恢复到还能开口说话的状态来说……说什么呢？

现在符合逻辑的行为应该是他妈的道歉然后希望这个混蛋不要弄残他。但更容易发生的是盖文要他妈的辱骂他因为他对于自己冲动没有一丁点的控制，而RK900可能会实现他的承诺。然而就在盖文还在试图让他的呼吸恢复正常时，他注意到RK900的LED突然变成了红色，有规律地跳动着。

也许这意味着仿生人已经他妈的受够了他而盖文离他的脖子被拧断只有几秒钟时间。不过在他们每一次该死的斗争中，包括这一次在内，LED一直保持着冷静的蓝色。所以当然了，也许这次盖文会死，又或者……

靠着本能他行动了，抓住RK900的武器然后歪过一点身子，盖文终于看到了他们正追踪的行凶者的模样。男人看起来试图利用他们之间的争斗，对于被注意到很是惊讶。在他能彻底举起他的武器之前盖文就已经开火了。

“3.22秒。”

盖文终于回头看向RK900。LED已经回到了冷静的蓝色。抓着盖文衣物的手已经松了许多，甚至能被称得上是随意的力度。

他的嘴唇第一次绽开一个小小的笑容。“做得很好，警探”

“你…你他妈知道！你他妈的还把我按在那，明明你可以——”

“对于行凶者就在楼里这件事我知道得并不比你多，警探。”RK900冷静地说，虽然盖文已经不再试图推开他，他依旧按住了盖文。“直到他试图偷袭我们为止都不知道。我当时可以抽出我自己的枪，甚至你的也行，成功率会在百分之九十六。不过，我希望见到当需要快速做出决定时，你的认知思维是怎样的。”

“你这个混蛋！万一他妈的他——”

“百分之四的失败率并不会以你的死亡结束，警探。你并没有危险。”RK900低语道。他慢慢将手从盖文的衣服上松开然后退后。他转过头俯视着男人的血蔓延成一滩，然后加上了一句：“至少不是会被他杀死。”

那个小小的微笑再度露了出来，让盖文更加地愤怒，但同时他的胃也因为这个想法同时感到温暖和心烦意乱。也许他只是因为RK900能显露出任何类似于人类的表现，比如一个微笑，而他妈的感到惊讶罢了。对，就是这样，再加上缺氧。这肯定是唯一的原因。

不管怎样，在那场该死的意外后，这场关系慢慢地发生了改变。其一，当盖文对于案件提出什么意见的时候RK900似乎能认真考虑他的意见，哪怕他们用别的方式或是先去找其他证人的成功率更高。在RK900看来，盖文终于证明了他是怎样坐到警探这个位置上的。

这样的改变很好。因为说真的，这是让盖文最为恼怒的地方。RK900对待他的方式就好像他一文不值，毫无用处，好像如果RK900能自做这份工作的话能他妈的做得好多了。但现在……现在他们感觉就像搭档一样。

在一起案件中，当RK900为了从嫌犯手里保护他而受伤时盖文甚至说了谢谢。当然他立刻就反悔了赶紧加上“你他妈可别养成习惯。”，但RK900看起来并不介意。他点了点头作为回应，露出认可的样子，然后又恢复了冷漠的表情继续追人。

他们之间的争斗当然没有结束。盖文依旧会对仿生人说些烂话但想要揍他的欲望已经明显减少了，虽说还没有彻底消失。他怀疑RK900似乎在触怒自己这件事中也找到了乐趣。但这些都没关系了。不再是盖文对着仿生人大喊大叫而且两人随时随地努力避开对方，他们终于在一起合作解决案件。

当然，这也就意味着盖文和RK900聊天更加频繁。有一天在他的办公桌边时他说道：“你知道，你需要一个名字。”

“我是唯一现存的RK900，警探。我没有和其他人区分的必要。”

“没错，但是叫你他妈的RK900实在是太他妈长了。”盖文咬着铅笔头咕哝着。“理查德。”

“不。”

“罗恩。”

“不。”

“科尔顿。”

“不。”

“派克斯顿。”

“不。”  
“詹姆斯。”

“各方面来说RK900就是我的名字”

“那就来个他妈的小名怎么样，我的老天！因为现在我不要叫你RK900了！”盖文怒吼道。“就……奈恩斯（Nines）怎么样！奈恩斯他妈的还能行吗？”

尽管RK900的面部表情没有改变，但他的LED闪烁了几次黄色，在突然变回平时的冷静蓝色前甚至还一瞬间变成了红色。“这可以接受。”

“感谢上帝因为我他妈已经想不出来了。”

所以从此之后，盖文就把仿生人叫做奈恩斯，比说整个型号可真他妈方便多了。

一段时间过后他们一个接一个地经历了各种案件，盖文开始注意到有些事会让仿生人做出更加接近人类的回应，比如小小的微笑，有时候盖文路过时在他背上温柔的碰触，

最常见的情况是盖文终于能理解他们手头上案子的某些情况。像是有些得意的笑容是给奈恩斯早就已经知道盖文要说的内容，但是对于盖文能自己解出来依旧感到满意。稍微不那么深仇大恨的表情是奈恩斯最接近惊讶的样子。盖文怀疑仿生人的自尊心不允许他真的露出那样的表情。即使他不愿意承认，盖文也不在乎。他知道他比这个高功能AI更早地破解了问题，而在接下来他绝对会耀武扬威上一整天

如果这是一个特别令人印象深刻的发现，他可能会嘚瑟上好几天。

当进行审问时，盖文从来都不是最守规矩的人。如果能让罪犯认罪，加快审讯的过程，让受害人得到一些慰藉，那就是值得的。奈恩斯似乎发现了这一点，但没有多加追问，这让盖文对仿生人的好感增加了一些。然而，盖文在粗暴对待嫌犯这件事上能做到的有限，奈恩斯看起来却没有任何底限。

他们抓到他们的第一个仿生人时盖文意识到了这一点。这是第一次奈恩斯选择接手审讯过程。

盖文的运气不太好，所以奈恩斯接手了。嫌犯的损伤严重，已经露出了不少生物组件。盖文站在墙角抱着手，奈恩斯的语气迅速而轻柔但仿生人只是摇着头，不愿再开口。

盖文好奇奈恩斯是否终于遇上了他的对手。没有任何警告，奈恩斯抓住了仿生人的脉搏调节泵一把扯了出来。

失去对身体所有控制的仿生人控制不住地闪动着眼睛。事态明显十分严重。盖文需要阻止它，需要他妈的做点什么，但他发现自己动弹不得，因为恐惧而僵在原地，敬畏地看着能不带感情轻易做到这样的奈恩斯。

“这是你做出的选择。死亡。”奈恩斯低声说。“可以说是永久的沉默。但事实上，我不能允许你这样。我要求你开口。”

不是需要，而是要求。盖文突然意识到奈恩斯这样做完全没有理由。他只要探测记忆就行。这比普通的粗暴对待和过分多了！盖文得把他拉开，但他现在能做到的只是瞪着眼看奈恩斯把生物组件塞了回去。他只等了两秒就再次把它扯了出来。

“不是活着也没有死去。哦这一定很痛苦。”奈恩斯低语着。他又重复了一遍，再次塞入又拔出。“你肯定想着你能撑过去。不会永远是这样，而你是对的。但我的机型不充电不更换配件能生存一百八十九年。”

塞入，拔出。

“即使所有警员都死了，哪怕这片辖区都不在，城市也被摧毁，我还能继续这样直到最后。”

塞入，再拔出。

“我总是完成我的任务。”

他这次塞入的时候仿生人勉强发出了一声响，半是哭腔的“不”被奈恩斯再次拔出的生物组件切断。如此往复几次，试图开口的绝望尝试被生物组件的再度离开所打断。当他终于将它留在了体内时，受害者啜泣着说出了发生的一切。

“你不需要这样做的。”当她终于停下来时盖文小声说道。“你他妈不用这样做的！你到底为什么——”

奈恩斯站在他前面，将他逼迫进一个墙角。他没有动手推他，而仅仅是将手放在盖文头部的两侧。

“记忆探测能找到图像，但并没有对于行动的情绪。那些资料不会被储存下来。她可以解释上一整天这背后的理由，但这不会告诉我当时的情绪，而我需要尽可能多地收集这场事件的证据。”奈恩斯低语道。他的一只手从挡住盖文的去路换成了托起盖文的下巴。“看到你自己的心脏在你眼前跳动会让你说出些什么呢，警探？”

盖文只能盯着他看，奈恩斯温柔地抚过他下颚的线条时他的心脏在胸膛里捶打个不停。奈恩斯露出了一个微笑，盖文用他最快的速度把手排在了开门的键盘上然后溜了出去。

太他妈糟糕了！他应该能做些什么的然而…老天这可真让她开口了。也许这是唯一能让她开口的方法但奈恩斯只要探测她的记忆就好了！他不应该这样做的！

他需要尽快离开这儿来理清自己的思绪，但在奈恩斯找到他之前他只清净了十分钟。他当然会是这样的。

奈恩斯试图凑近的时候盖文向后退了一步。

“你他妈做得太过了！富勒会为了这件事弄死我们俩的而且——而且——”

“我以为你依旧不喜欢仿生人，警探。即使在我们…的双方协议之下。”

“你可以不喜欢一些东西的同时不想看到它被折磨！”盖文大喊。

“她没有——”

“探测她的思维将会是同样的结果。”

“什么？”

奈恩斯上前了一步，这次盖文没有后退。“以我的理解，你之前也见过一次。RK800型号曾被迫探测一位仿生人的记忆后这位仿生人出于绝望自杀了。”

“没错但—但是他——”

“即便如此，思维探测确定会造成百分之一百的压力水平和永久的自毁。我成功将她的压力水平控制在那之下，审问没有以她的自毁告终，而且还为案件增添了信息。”奈恩斯说着上前了几步。“你依然觉得这是我可能造成最糟的结果吗？”

盖文没有回应。他并不知道仿生人是如何运作的，现在他们自由之后他就更不知道该如何对待他们。如果有人知道应对这些的最佳方案，那就会是模控生命原本建造来狩猎异常仿生人的最新型号…对吧？

“富勒怎么办？”盖文终于说到。“不管这他妈的是不是最佳方案。这看上去可不妙，富勒会——”

“不幸的产生了一个技术错误。”奈恩斯回复，终于站在了盖文面前。他俯视着他喃喃说道：“别担心，警探，证词的影像有被记录下来。”

“你这个狡猾的混——”

“你愿意做很多富勒不会赞成的事来抓到你的嫌犯。”奈恩斯打断了他。“为了完成你的任务你会做几乎任何事。我们的手段相同，为什么你会收到褒奖而我要被谴责？”

“我不知道你什么意——”

“我认为你知道，”奈恩斯回答。“承认吧。你也许不喜欢仿生人，但你知道我很有用。而且你也喜欢让你感到威胁和畏惧的东西某天可能会取代你这一点，这其实说明你也很有用。”

“所以你认为我有用？”盖文得意地笑了起来，他的自尊心越过了还存在着的疑惑和恐惧。

你有潜力，里德警探。而且根据你对我教学的回应来看——”

“他妈的什么教学？”

“尊敬，耐心。”奈恩斯再次捏住了盖文的下巴，像他在审问室里做过的那样温柔地轻抚他的下颌。“顺从。”

“我他妈才不顺从。”

“真的吗？你没有拍开我的手，或推开我。事实上你已经有些时间没对我动手了。”奈恩斯低语着。“虽然你散发的愤怒就像一个新鲜伤口一样明显，你的同事也都都不愿给你第二次机会，但事实上…你是可以被教会的。”

盖文咽了下口水。奈恩斯依旧在轻抚他的脸颊，一次又一次转圈翻动作连绵不断又如此温柔，只有一个仿生人才能做到这样。

盖文推开了所有与他有接触的人。这是他发泄愤怒的方式，强迫把自己推向前方成为焦点的中心。是这样的推动让他被人注意到，得到这份工作，保有这份权利。他从没被推回来过，不是像这样。像这样让他呼吸停止四肢僵硬的方式。

奈恩斯突然改变了动作，扭动他的手指，指甲几乎戳进盖文的皮肤。他将它们拖下盖文的下巴，稍稍提起，露出盖文上下颤动的喉结。“你会告知富勒我的所作所为吗？”

“不。”他喘息道。

奈恩斯松了手，盖文慢慢地低下一点头。

“那我们的搭档关系会继续。”奈恩斯低语。“谢谢你的合作，警探。我们办公室见。”

盖文看着仿生人离开。只有在奈恩斯彻底从视野中消失后他的心跳才逐渐慢下来。


	2. Bodies 尸体

在大部分情况下，盖文调查的案子会是袭击案，偶尔几个盗窃案，等到他们露面人已经死了。他甚至还被塞了几个和毒/品有关的案件，因为人手不足每个人都得什么都做点。当然有奈恩斯和他一起工作真的太他妈有帮助了。

盖文稍微有点能理解为什么有些警员现在会更加愿意和仿生人合作了，虽说他不确定他能不能接受任何其他型号。诚然，他真的不应该和奈恩斯有这样的合作关系的。

仿生人让他气得要死的同时有时还能让他吓得要命。这应该就是故事的结局了，但盖文发现他自己留恋着那些瞬间，那些微小的接触。

他永远不会向奈恩斯承认这点，但是那天他说得没错。盖文喜欢被从各种意义上都比他好的人需要。这让他对自己感觉更好，更强大。这是他成为现在的他的主要原因，而奈恩斯满足了他那被需要的渴求。也许这不是最健康的搭档关系，但盖文依旧有从中获利。

虽然他们分到的案件众多，大部分已经被他们解决了。有些小型案件自行平息盖文也没有意见，只是些小型盗窃案和起源于口角之类的一次性袭击罢了。更大型的入室盗窃，特定区域的反复袭击，以及谋杀是盖文真正的关注重点。

盖文和奈恩斯现在抵达了他们手上最新的谋杀案现场。夜已经深了，盖文得去奈恩斯自己的住所接他。仿生人现在有住所有工资这些可能是最荒唐的事情了。

当然了，盖文很确定大部分异常仿生人都有他们关心的东西和想要有一个家的想法。奈恩斯真的只是需要一个每晚用来关机的地方以及，如他所说，只有任务是重要的。盖文只去过那间公寓一次，那地方完全是一个荒漠。奈恩斯甚至不像其他仿生人那样需要该死的电视机因为他能黑进三英里距离内所有的信号。那实在是太诡异了，所以自从拜访后盖文就再也没有进去过。

现在奈恩斯在报告一个在现场的仿生人告诉他的信息。显然因为一个邻居正在开派对所以没有人听见任何声音。然而，一个朋友过来敲了敲门，发现它是开着的，然后进去发现了尸体。她立刻叫了警察。

“谁是第一回应人？”盖文下车的时候问道。

“克里斯•米勒。”

“感谢上苍。”盖文叹了口气。能让盖文信任不会弄乱犯罪现场的警员可不多。缇娜•陈很值得信任虽然他们之间的互动不多。克里斯依旧是他的首选，至少有他守护现场盖文不用担心少了什么或是坏了什么

盖文走过几个已经抵达的记者，积极地无视着他们，而奈恩斯向那些想从他们这里得到些信息的人低语着“没有评论。”

他们在底特律比较好的区域中的一座公寓楼里，从楼梯走向四楼的第五扇门。

盖文走向打开的房间时警员们都站在走廊里。他立刻就被那股气味击中了。这人死之前一定大吃了一顿。

他小心地用嘴呼吸，从边上的警员之一拿过了鞋套，和手套一起戴上。终于进入房间后他注意到没有什么挣扎过的恒基。也没有打破的窗户，鉴于建筑的高度袭击者也不太可能从外部进入。门没有被破坏而且建筑里所有的锁都是电子的。

“门被黑过吗？”  
“  
“没有。”奈恩斯回答。

“所有要么是一个他认识的人....要么是一个他会信任的陌生人。”

“他会信任的陌生人？”

“比如来自物业的人。清洁工，紧急服务假装接到了来自这里的紧急电话，这样他就会打开门。”盖文嘀咕着。他忙着注意尸体，所以并没有注意奈恩斯的嘴唇露出的笑容，又或是他的LED变回蓝色前黄色的闪烁。奈恩斯观察着盖文先做出他自己的检查。

尸体被破坏过，胸腔被打开并且缺失了两个脏器：心脏和肝脏。为什么只是这两个呢？如果只是少了一个的话盖文可以理解。每次有这样重要的东西从身体里消失都可能意味着是某种战利品。不过通常只有一样，不是两样。

尽管消失的器官让盖文觉得他们面对的并不是典型的谋杀案，他依旧询问了奈恩斯。“已婚？”

“是的。警员正在前往妻子的公司通知和询问她。除非她有共犯不过...这没有意义，”奈恩斯低声说，他的LED再次黄了几秒。“她工作了一整夜。”

盖文得意地笑了一下。黑入另一个系统是完全违法的，但奈恩斯轻易做到了。想想就这么一个仿生人能他妈有这么大的力量。但这样做也很有用。这能帮盖文知道他是否有需要取得搜查令的地方，又或是他们可以转向另一个思考方向。

“底特律最近有心脏和肝脏失踪的案件吗？”

“没有。”

“最近有任何脏器失踪的案件吗？”

“没有。有一起肺部因为过度殴打被破坏到无法辨认，但并不能算是失踪。”

盖文点点头。再看房间其他部分之前他绕着尸体又转了一圈，一遍低声自言自语着。“手法优秀。凶手知道他想要什么。他在战斗中占据主导。可能不是第一次动手...游牧者？数年前就杀过人？没被抓到？也许在哪有个陈年案件...嗯...”

“被切开和碎裂的肋骨是死因。”奈恩斯说着，打断了盖文的思路。“发生的时候他还活了一段时间。”

“操。”盖文咕哝着。他摇了摇头，继续在房间里转圈。“他当时知道自己在做什么。很有可能他以前杀过人。几乎可以肯定是男性，一个擅长运用他的体型和力量的大个男人。又或是一个仿生人...”

“你的语气建议你怀疑不是仿生人。”奈恩斯低声说。

“听着，我们见过很多仿生人自我防卫时杀了人类甚至还有其他仿生人。他们总是吓坏的样子而且并没打算让世态发展到那个程度，不管是因为他们的情绪或缺少对自己更出色力量和速度的认知。也许这是个仿生人，但我对于人类，而不是个他妈的仿生人，有目标且为了娱乐而杀人的经验更多。这是有预谋的。如果嫌犯能进出如此轻松的话一定是。”

奈恩斯没有回答。他只是歪了下头作为回应，实现重新回到尸体上。盖文瞧见他伸手。他之前见过仿生人这么做很多次，盖文对此有又觉得有用又被恶心到的复杂心情。但他从没见他做到这一步过。

他需要做的仅仅是触摸受害者身上或地板上的一小滴血，但奈恩斯把手伸进了胸腔里。他没有眨眼，也没有移开视线。盖文咽了下口水，当奈恩斯把手指移向自己的嘴唇时他努力把喉头涌起的胆汁咽回去。他吸吮了一下，慢慢把手从唇部挪开。

“是甜的。”

盖文摇晃了一下。“什——什么？”

“葡萄糖，皮质醇，肾上腺素。这些充满了他的血液。”奈恩斯站起来慢慢靠近盖文。“要聚集到这个数量需要一些时间。他知道这会发生。而这过程...不会很快。”

奈恩斯像当他在盖文附近总是会做的那样微微弯下腰，盖文再次不舒服地咽了下口水。

“你的想法是什么，警探？”

盖文真的没法把他的视线从奈恩斯嘴唇上的血迹移开。“不管他是谁...他很...心理失常。”盖文终于放弃了。

“我想也是。”奈恩斯低声说，向前倾了一点后突然走开，转身去分析些别的东西。

盖文又咽了下口水。他从来都不知道奈恩斯要做什么。他很讨厌这样，讨厌这对他产生的效果而且他知道奈恩斯他妈的是故意的。他只是摇了摇头，对于此时房间里没有其他人感到庆幸。

随着调查的继续，盖文越来越确定这可能是一件连环杀手案，鉴于谋杀案中常见的典型线索在这一个。没有情妇，私生子，渴望复仇的妻子，急需用钱的瘾君子朋友。缺少其他受害人是唯一能说明这不是连环杀手案的证据。盖文查过了过去的文件和无人问津的案件，但没能找到任何和他手上案件类似的信息。这是个一次性的案件吗？盖文不这么觉得。

然后第二具尸体就出现了。

探查完罪案现场没过多久，盖文就出现在了富勒的办公室里。

“别说那个该死的词，里德。”

“但仅仅隔了一个礼拜？被肢解而且有器官失踪？”盖文大喊。“这其中肯定不简单！”

“一个少了肝脏和心脏。这一个少了肺。一个是男性，这是女性，一个是上流阶层，这是个中产阶级，一个在底特律北边，另一个——”

“我他妈知道这个案件的情况！”

“真的吗？因为就我所知，这之间并没有联系。”

“所以肢解和器官失踪他妈的不算联系吗？”

“当这些该死的器官都不一样而且尸体被切开的方式都不一样的时候就不算！更有可能的是我们手上有两个精神错乱的凶手而不是一个。”富勒大吼。“除非你能找到联系这两个案件的确实针具，你得把他们当做单独案件处理。听懂了吗，警探？

盖文握紧了双手，怒视着他的上司。

“我随时可以把这件案件分给别人。”

“那我听懂了。”盖文咬牙说道。

“很好，现在滚出我的办公室。”

“去你的。”盖文咆哮着说。这样的回答以及出去的时候狠狠甩上门让他感觉好了一些，虽然这没有他想象中那么有种。开除盖文，甚至只是让他降职对富勒来说都是不能承担的后果。另外，他和奈恩斯证明了他们合作后的效率。富勒他妈的怎么想他根本无所谓，至少盖文知道他的职位现在是安全的。

但他还是因为那个男人不认真对待他而气坏了。他快速冲过办公区，准备去他的车上试着理清思路。

他知道自己在做什么！富勒只想让他找个人然后他妈的给他们定罪，不管他们是否有罪。他不想让媒体恐慌。管他要什么呢！这不会改变盖文的想法或是他处理案件的方式。

他在车库里来回踱步的时候注意到奈恩斯跟着他出来了。盖文停下脚步瞪着仿生人。“富勒不相信你的理论。”奈恩斯说道。

“不。”盖文痛苦地抱怨。

“我不理解为什么你认为这些案件有联系。”

“你他妈当然不懂。这和证物没关系！”

“没有嘛？”奈恩斯问道，声音听起来无聊的同时却又充满了极度的优越感。。

“它他妈的有但我想说的不是这个！它们感觉起来...凶手很坚定。”

“在第一件凶杀案里你叫他心理失常。”

“他可以又意志坚定又他妈的心理失常好吗？！”他凑得更近的时候盖文回应道。“但这件案件里存在激情。对于...某事的激情！我他妈的也不知道。但凶手有什么想要的东西而且在第二件案子中他已经开始接近了。只有第一具尸体的时候我没看出来，因为我们没有能比较的参照物，但它确实存在。”

“激情。”奈恩斯喃喃自语，LED转成了黄色。

“对，别他妈把你自己搞太糊涂了。你不会理解的。”盖文低声说。

奈恩斯突然上前了一步。他们之前已经很小的距离让盖文被往后推，他的背重重地撞在了他自己的车上。

“激情。”奈恩斯沉思着重复道。“也许你能教我。”

“什——什么？”他的心脏在胸膛里怦怦直跳，奈恩斯比他平时靠得甚至还要近。盖文惊慌了起来。他下意识想要推开仿生人但奈恩斯轻松地抓住了他的手腕。奈恩斯依旧在靠近，盖文的手臂卡在了奈恩斯和他自己的胸口之间。

“警探，”奈恩斯低声说，他的嘴唇上出现了一个小小的微笑。“我相信我没有给你触碰我的许可。”

一般来说仿生人都有外部发热设置。虽然他们的身体内部温度需要保持低温以保证所有电子元件的运作，但为了取悦人类，他们的外部身体温度十分接近。至少事情应该是这样的，但奈恩斯要冷得多。难道模控生命被叫停前他们还没来得及装上这个该死的功能吗？还是奈恩斯故意关闭了这个设置？

盖文一直以为低温的触感是他的想象，但现在他全身都能感到它的压力。他还在恐慌，现在他真的不知道在这个陷入僵局的场面他他妈的到底应该做什么。

奈恩斯俯下身子，盖文本能地闭上了眼睛，出于...什么呢？恐惧？期待？

他感觉到奈恩斯的脸颊蹭过他的脸边。奈恩斯的嘴唇就在他的耳边，他的机械身体呼出的冷空气让盖文颤抖得更厉害了。

“你的心跳率上升了百分之五十八点二。”奈恩斯悄声说。“我知道这点。我低头就能看见它在你的胸膛里跳动。”

盖文僵硬几乎要停止呼吸。

“但是我无法分析出原因。我只能像人类一样猜测。”奈恩斯对他耳语。他放开了盖文的手，但盖文也没地方能放它们。一只冰冷的手滑上了盖文的咽喉，用他的手指摩挲着盖文的喉结。“恐惧？”

盖文的眼睛再次睁开，看着停车库的水泥天花板。只要一个动作，奈恩斯想的话就能折断他的脖子。轻松得盖文反抗与否都无关紧要。

“还是其他的原因。”奈恩斯低语着，他的另一只手放得更低。他的手指在他的身侧往下游走，在抚摸他的后腰后滑进了他的上衣里，仅仅是一点轻微的接触但盖文非常确定这让他的心跳快了十倍。  
.  
“你对什么抱有激情，警探？”奈恩斯轻声说。

说真的，盖文的脑子里想不出一个回答。他现在所能想的只有这样的亲密感，奈恩斯手的动作，和——

而亲密感突然消失了。克里斯出现时奈恩斯站在盖文的身边，和往常一样平静。

“呃...里德警探——”

“干嘛！？”他立刻就为大喊大叫后悔了，只是在试图放慢他的心跳然后掩饰他的脸有多该死地红。“怎么了克里斯？”

“就是...老大想让你去看一下一个被毁坏的仿生人。”

“他妈的又一个尸体！我手上已经有两个了！”

“我们人手不够。抱歉了警探。”克里斯叹了口气。

“我知道。我知道。”盖文嘟哝着。他不是一个会道歉的人，所以他只是小声说：“谢了。我们现在就去那。”

盖文迅速上了车，跟着的奈恩斯LED转成了黄色接收着新现场的指令。盖文发动车的时候他朝他瞥了一眼，脸颊还泛着粉色。

“我们他妈的要谈谈那个吗？”

“谈什么？”奈恩斯小声说，他的嘴角向上露出一个最小幅度的笑容。

“我可真他妈讨厌你。”盖文嘟囔着。

“是吗？”奈恩斯的回答并不伤心也不生气。仅仅是好奇。

“操。我...闭嘴。我他妈也不知道。”

奈恩斯没有说话，虽然盖文只是生着闷气试图控制住涨红的脸色，他依旧看起来被逗乐了。奈恩斯再次开口时只是指点方向，最终他们抵达了一座自动建筑工地的外面。他们每周都会做一次人工检查，这也就意味着尸体是在这个时间段内出现的。进入后奈恩斯和盖文迅速前往垃圾处理区。

“见鬼的它会在这干嘛?”盖文小声说。

“自我选择或是情势所迫。有些仿生人和人类在一起不自在，又或许它无处可去。”

盖文赞同地点了点头。他们终于抵达了垃圾处理区，在一堆垃圾中很容易能辨认出仿生人。

“也许这只是个该死的意外。被吓了一跳之类的。”

“这里没有其他人来过的迹象。”奈恩斯同意说。

盖文下楼走向有仿生人在的那一堆杂物。他抬头看向奈恩斯：“我他妈是不会弄他的。”

“是的...在此过程中你有百分之八十六的几率会伤到自己。”奈恩斯的声音中明显带着愉悦。在盖文能咆哮着回击之前奈恩斯轻松地走上了堆满零件的小山，抓住仿生人并迅速把他拽了下来

“老天，你都分辨不出是被机械造成的还是被袭击造成的。”盖文看着那坏了的物件说。

“所有明显的伤口都由机械造成。”奈恩斯回答。

“好的那这个理论可以滚出去了。”盖文叹了口气。“只是...脉搏调节泵不见了。”

奈恩斯俯下身。”确实是。“

“垃圾处理系统不会把它扯出来的，对吧？”

“如果是这样的话卡槽附近应该会有明显的伤痕。”  
“  
“伤口处有没有什么蓝血。”

“极少量。没有来自机械的飞溅痕迹。”

“而如果他的泵当时还在运作的话应该会有更多蓝血。就像伤口边的血迹量取决于是死前伤害还是死后伤害一样。是吗？”盖文问道。

“周边部件应该会浸在蓝血里。”奈恩斯回答。

“那当时他的脉搏调节泵应该不在里面。有人得把它扯出来。有人做了这些...”盖文安静了下来，迅速地来回踱着步。所以有其他人曾经在这，去他的奈恩斯还说没有其他入侵者的迹象。然后还有脉搏调节泵，为什么只拿走了那个？’

“呼叫警局。我要检验一下这个仿生人，还要搜查这个地方。”

“富勒不会喜欢这样的。”奈恩斯小声说。

“那就去他的！有人对他做了这些事。我们不能就这么粉饰成一场该死的意外就因为这样方便！”

奈恩斯跨过被肢解的尸体，走进盖文俯视着他。“你有过七十九次违规行为，起码十二次足以让你被起诉的行为。我们一起犯下了四十二次违规行为和四次犯罪行为。但没有一次是为了让你的调查更轻松，为了...像他们会说的那样，把它扫到地毯下面。（注：即大事化小）”

“我他妈做我该做的事这样强奸犯和杀人犯才不会因为一些技术上的细节被无罪释放，”盖文咆哮着，为奈恩斯暗示的意思而极度暴怒。“我不是该死的富勒！我他妈才不管政治家和那些媒体他妈的说什么。重要的是做了这事的人渣被关在铁窗后边，如果我的手要为此而肮脏那——”

盖文肺里所有的空气一瞬间在一声喘息中消失。这甚至都不是第一次奈恩斯做这样事，但盖文还是僵住了。但这次的动作不太一样，不仅仅是抱着他或慢慢地转圈抚摸他。这一次奈恩斯好像是在...他妈的爱抚（pet）他？一边用了他指节的背部，另一边则换成他手指的拖曳。

“你是如此地正义。”奈恩斯说，他的声音变成某种是盖文从未听到过的感觉。他能找到的最佳形容就是奈恩斯几乎是在对他温声细语*。奈恩斯停下手抬起了盖文的下巴，让他不得不抬头。“我相信我找到你的激情所在了，警探。”奈恩斯用他的大拇指慢慢地抚过盖文的下唇。“我想象你拥有诗人们所描写的燃烧的激情。这...让我收到启发。”  
（译注：原文是cooing，我找不到适合的词，大致就是你会对很可爱的小孩或者小狗发出的声音）

盖文依旧僵立着，就...他妈的允许这一切发生。他应该生气，推开奈恩斯，起码该死地吼两句。

但他就这么站在那，试着提醒自己继续呼吸。

奈恩斯的LED转成了黄色。“必要的警员已经在路上了。”他低声说。“我认为我们应该瞧瞧你的激情能带我们走到哪，警探。”

仿生人继续抱着盖文，只是看着他。他的LED一瞬间变成红色后又回到了蓝色。突然的变化让盖文的心提到了喉咙口，不知道奈恩斯接下来可能会做什么（或者他希望奈恩斯会做什么）。

奈恩斯俯下身，他微凉的呼吸推动着盖文的嘴唇。“第一位警员应该会在十二分钟内抵达这里。我们应该现在开始对建筑的搜查。”

奈恩斯拖延着最后的触碰，然后转身走向楼梯。盖文无法理解奈恩斯，他也不知道他是否还能理解他。这听起来也许很奇怪，但他开始习惯这种不可预测性，让自己待在仿生人的手中，放弃对接下来会发生的事情的所有控制。也许这是因为他知道奈恩斯能轻易捏断他的脖子，把他摔到墙上，但这不全是盖文所近乎渴求的。奈恩斯让他觉得自己很重要，觉得有用，甚至被需要。现在他感受到了这些后盖文不确定他是否还能放手。

他安静地跟着仿生人，强迫他的思路回到手上的调查上。

tbc

译注：这篇的富勒队长我感觉出于剧情需要有一定的角色弱化描写...甚至可以说有点黑化倾向。原作的富勒队长我觉得是个虽然会骂人而且脾气暴躁但是还是很关心下属的疲劳老父亲角色。  
以及这章翻完感觉我再看见mutter,murmur,grumble和whisper这几个词我就要不好了...你们干嘛那么喜欢小声说话啦。  
认真工作耿直正义的盖文我吹爆！


	3. Touch 触碰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有一点点肉渣。

尽管盖文努力试图找到两个人类死者之间的关联，他什么都没有找到。死亡的仿生人身世也没什么线索。工地是全自动化的，而且当时被完全封锁，没有任何监控录像他们找出了仿生人原本进入的方法，盖文认为凶手用了同样的方式进入。然后没有任何第二个入侵者的证据被找到，盖文期望至少能找到些头发或是一个蹭花的指纹，但什么都没有。

至少在仿生人的案件里，盖文几乎能确定他是被另一个仿生人所杀？但为什么呢？也许凶手受了伤，害怕又绝望地想要找新零件。但为什么要在之后将仿生人推进机械里呢？为什么要试图处理掉他》那说明凶手不想被抓到，试图掩藏他的所作所为。但如果凶手是仿生人，难道他看不出来这些机械并不能有效地毁灭受害人吗？

也许那是个旧型号，或者受损过重没有注意。又或许......盖文考虑这个问题已经很久了，每天都不停想着。在回警局的路上他买了午饭边走边吃，奈恩斯在他的身边，因为他当然会跟着他了。盖文小声说着：“也许清理证据并不是重点......”

奈恩斯歪了下头。“你是指工地的仿生人，”

盖文点点头。“也许...也许仿生人能像人类一样残忍。”

奈恩斯等待着更多的解释。

“如果凶手已经知道仿生人不会被完全摧毁但他还是这么做了因为...他可以。又或许他只是不想被认出。失踪的生物组件可以被替换，受害人的记忆曾被探测过，所以也许他只想要让它的损毁比记忆探测更厉害，但他不介意是否有人发现他的行为。”那样也能说得通但还有..“万一...你会说生物组件对于仿生人来说就像器官一样吗？”

“你觉得三件案子都有联系吗？

“这有可能！另两件案子中也没有任何外来毛发和指纹但我只是以为...老天，想象一下一个该死的仿生人连环杀手？这他妈的可能性是什么？”盖文低声说。

“一千六百四十八分之一。”

“好吧，别他妈跟富勒这么说。他已经不怎么相信我了，我不需要该死的数字也反对我。”

“数据已经推翻了你的论点。第一具尸体是在超过三周前，第二具是两周，第三具是一周左右前，如果我们算上仿生人的话。”

“我们算了。”盖文小声说。

“谋杀案大多有不可预测性，但要把它跟其他连环杀人案对比需要几年的十年。我不认为富勒会给你这些时间。”

“操它的富勒！哪怕这是我他妈做的最后一件事我也要抓到那家伙。”

奈恩斯俯下身的时候盖文愤怒地大口吃着午饭。“你是认真的吗？”

“听着，如果我要殉职，那就他妈的殉吧。但我不会留下这么个该死的烂摊子。我会弄明白的”

盖文吃完了饭，把包装纸扔进最近的垃圾桶时奈恩斯突然抓住了他。他被扯进了一条附近的巷子，奈恩斯把他重重按在墙边俯视着他。盖文不知道有没有人看到发生了什么，有没有人在观察。奈恩斯挡住了视线。他们也许是这里唯二的人。“你不会为这个杀手而死的。”

“你怎么知道？”

“我向你保证不会的。”

被这句话所惊讶的盖文抬头看着他。“为什么？因为你...你他妈在乎？我可不相信。”

奈恩斯没有赞同也没有反对他，而是开始用他空着的手轻柔地爱抚他。“你很有智慧。你有能力也会完成你的任务。你学会了听从我，服从我。你可以被教会，将你的潜能发挥到极致。你的死亡会是一种浪费。”

“浪费。那他妈当然是你——”

“我被设计为完成任务。我是对警方犯罪调查工作的最佳设计。唯一会让我改变的理由是我的淘汰。”奈恩斯打断了他。“但你...你让它...的不可预测性略微增加。”

“你的意思是我让事情变得更刺激了吗？”盖文怀疑地问道。

“你...”奈恩斯的声音小了下来，他凑得更近。“我承认了你的智慧和能力。这样做我让你感到被需要，甚至有价值。而当你像现在这样站着时，我觉得我掌握了控制权。”

盖文曾经的本能也许是大吼大叫推开他，但他不会对奈恩斯这样。当他感觉到仿生人的嘴唇压在他的嘴唇上时他没有动弹。他保持静止，直到奈恩斯的手握在了他的脖子上切断了他的氧气供应。盖文试图喘气呼吸，但他所做的只是将嘴张得更开感受奈恩斯的滑入。

口腔的热度中突然迎来的冷感让盖文的胃扭曲了起来。奈恩斯的手放在了他的后腰上，手指在他的皮肤上舞蹈，一圈一圈画着圈。盖文抬起了自己的手，但当奈恩斯给了他足够呼吸的空间时停住了。

“求你...”盖文喘息着说。

“好孩子。”奈恩斯低语。“你可以。”

然后盖文抓住了他，粗鲁地将仿生人拉地更近，虽然他知道他能成功是因为奈恩斯容许他。那些轻巧的碰触，那些奈恩斯撩拨起他却又推开，甚至装作什么都没发生的该死的瞬间...盖文确实没有主导权。但奈恩斯让他感觉他在主导，这就够了。

他呻吟了一声，在奈恩斯推开的同时更多地打开自己。

他恳求的声音是粗野的。“求你——”

“多么饥渴。”奈恩斯耳语。他上下打量着他，分析着他的身体指标，然后温和地抚摸他现在已经淤青的脖颈。

当他受伤发热的皮肤遇到哪些微凉的碰触时不颤抖是不可能地。盖文凑了过去，他的嘴唇发出一声喘不过气的叹息。操，他需要碰触自己，任何能让他得到安慰的地方，但他感觉到奈恩斯抓住了他的手。

“不。”

“什么？我现在做这是还要你的允许了吗？”他试着听起来生气一些，掌控局面，但说出来后听起来只有他妈的急切。

“是的。”奈恩斯低声说，他露出微笑。“我们现在在白日的一条小巷里。还是说你已经忘了这一点？”

“不是。”是的。

“我们应该回去了，警探。来吧。”

盖文的膝盖都软了。奈恩斯他妈的完全知道他发出的那些声音有怎样的暗示，尽管那完全没必要。盖文只能努力让他自己站直，低着头，知道他的外套完全他妈的没可能挡住他的脖子。

然而在他能开始考虑他们回到警局后他该死地要怎么办的时候，奈恩斯在一个十字路口从某人的脖子上顺走了一条围巾，在有人注意之前把它就藏了起来。当他们抵达另一边的时候他流利地把它围到了盖文的脖子上。

“而你觉得别人他妈的不会注意到我突然戴了条围巾？”盖文低声说。

“让别人推测总比给出切实的证据要好。”奈恩斯回答。他还在盖文边上，手指滑进了围巾下，再次温柔地抚摸着他的脖颈。“或者我只要把它送回去就行了。”

“我他妈可没这么说。”盖文”迅速说道，把围巾围得更紧了一些，让奈恩斯抽回了他的手。

盖文抵达了警局，虽然他遇上了几个困惑的眼神，但这肯定没有让他皮肤上还带着一个该死的手印直接进门糟糕。

他坐在桌边，试图解开几个他确实有线索的案子以及完成一些需要的文件。所有的一切现在都让他分心。脖子上的触感，来自奈恩斯的每一次该死的眼神，不停地调整他的坐姿只因为想要蜷缩起来。

盖文确信这是他所经历过的最糟的一天而且他知道他什么事也没完成。他没有被叫去另一个现场这事让他松了一口气，盖文成功地在计划时间内下班。他快速离开，没和任何人聊天，几乎是小跑冲向他的汽车。他只需要回家，然后结束这场该死的怪异——

“连晚安都不说吗，警探？”

盖文再次被按在他自己的车边，只不过这一次没有戏弄，没有形同折磨的漫长沉默与充满暗示的语言。奈恩斯只是把他的嘴唇贴在了盖文的嘴唇上，往盖文的上下滑入一只手抚弄着里边的肌肤。

“求你。”奈恩斯退回的时候盖文哀求道。

“你需要许可。”奈恩斯回答，留下最后一个缓慢的亲吻。“晚安，警探。”

盖文看着奈恩斯离去，他的心脏在胸膛里猛烈跳动。他上了车，用力关上门然后瘫软在车里。他扯下围巾，闭上眼睛，什么都不再在乎。他现在脑子里只有奈恩斯，他的触摸，他的亲吻，不同的温度让每一次触摸都新奇而独特。他的一只手摸索着裤子的边缘，急切地寻求任何慰藉，哪怕是在该死的停车库里。

但奈恩斯的话语划过了他的脑海，盖文的手落在了他的身边。他真的要听从那个该死的仿生人吗？盖文犹豫了，但…他做不到。他发出一声愤怒而渴求的呻吟。他依旧想这样做，需求依旧存在，但想要听从奈恩斯的需求，想听到他再一次说那些话语，赞扬他，他意识到他更渴求那些。

“操。”盖文小声说。那个该死的仿生人他妈的都对他做了什么？

盖文好奇了一会这些的计划的设计是有多么细致。奈恩斯是否分析过他的过往历史，那些记录以及过去的纪律报告？如果是这样那么…这是什么？这是仿生人掌控的方式吗？把盖文掌握在手心直到他只会等待他该死的命令？他不知道这个推测的真实性，他只知道这他妈的让他该死地性奋。

不，他必须得停止想这些了，停下。就…洗个冷水澡然后吃点放了几天的外卖。他只需要这些。

他摇了摇头发动汽车迅速开走。回家后他做了计划中的所有事，只是额外加了两瓶啤酒帮助他的睡眠。他在沙发上对着静音的电视睡着了。如果他这样睡过一夜的话他会有充分的休息但脖子疼得要死。然而他疲惫地在不停响着的电话铃声中醒来。

盖文呻吟了一声，抓着手机翻了个身坐起来。“现在是他妈的快凌晨三点。”

“我知道。”克里斯叹了口气。“但巷子里发现了一具仿生人尸体。看起来不像是愤怒的抗议者能造成的破坏。我觉得你可能会想看看。”

考虑到盖文确实信任克里斯，他站起来迅速检查了一下所有需要的东西都在他身上。“有没有失踪的生物组件？”

“两个不同的组件。但，呃…不只是这样。我觉得…你得过来看看。”

盖文他妈的不喜欢这个说法。他冲出门外，在挂断前从克里那里拿到了地址。他联系了奈恩斯，但他已经确认在路上了，所以盖文直接出发。值得庆幸的是并没有什么交通堵塞。他用最快速度抵达，下车后也没有被任何记者骚扰，或许只是因为时间太晚了。他从警用胶带的另一边发现了奈恩斯，然后走进了小巷。

受害者的位置接近巷尾，靠在栅栏上。从他的视角看来，盖文并不确定它是怎么站着的，但他能感觉到他的胃已经开始扭动了。盖文慢慢靠近时奈恩斯紧随其后。

他终于能看清是什么让仿生人保持站姿时停下了脚步。它的衣服和皮肤都被剥去，手臂被小心地打断和扭曲成和栅栏连接起来的样子让它站成一个仿佛被钉在十字架上的模样。和其他仿生人尸体不一样，这一具的时间很近，发生在仅仅二十四小时职权，考虑到它的位置时间可能更短。不然肯定会有人更早报警的。盖文还能看见干涸的蓝血布满了受害人的身体，从她的塑料皮肤上滴下在脚下汇成一滩。

盖文能看出失踪的两个生物组件。尸体上并没有很多防卫性伤口。他不需要奈恩斯告诉他这些。凶手的控制近乎完美…这次盖文他妈的能看出来。

总体来说案件的重点近乎相同。目标是得到战利品，但之前的大多数损伤都是为了器官的必要伤害，而上一具仿生人尸体可能是为了避免凶手被辨认而被摧毁，这一具是为了…取乐。

这是一场实验，某种新奇而创造性的东西。这具尸体被从犯罪现场移动过来作为展示。这是要让所有人看到吗？还是对于某个组织，或者甚至某一个人的特殊信息？

奈恩斯倚着他。没有人的距离近到能看见他的嘴唇擦过盖文还留着淤青的咽喉，他低语着：“她的右臂在六个地方被折断，左臂折断五处。她被拿走的生物组件不会造成立即关机，因此才会有对脉搏调节泵和记忆存储单元的有目的损害。”

盖文逼迫自己控制住自己的呼吸，考虑到奈恩斯每说几个词他的嘴唇就会擦过他的脖颈，这并不是一件容易的事。

“凶手先拿走了想要的生物组件。这场战斗赢得非常容易。失去的组件让仿生人无法发声所以接下来几步更加简单。当他折断她的手臂将她钉起来时她无声地尖叫着。”奈恩斯对着他耳语。“脉搏调节泵和她的记忆储存单位是在她已经被挂起来后通过反复击打的方式损毁的。”

“操。”盖文小声说。

“你有什么想法，警探？”

“我们在面对一个连环杀手。他妈的一个操蛋的仿生人连环杀手。它不能…现在他妈的没有否认的必要了。”

“我无法同意更多。”奈恩斯说。

“富勒他妈的不会喜欢这样的。”盖文低语着。“你什么别的想看的吗？”

“来自凶手的部分没有更多了。没有留下能够辨认的鞋印或外来的衣物纤维。这是一条小巷，现场的证据能保存下来的不多。尸体是从一个未知场所挪来的这一点让调查更加困难”

“我操他妈的。”盖文怒吼。这样他们离找出这个仿生人是睡并没能更进一步。盖文需要从某处找出案件的联系。现在出现了第四具尸体后也许富勒会相信他了，但盖文完全没法破案的话他就不会相信了。

盖文在现场逛了逛寻找任何能帮助他们的东西，奈恩斯紧随其后。他终于发现了对街的一台ATM。质量不会很高，但起码能给他们一些线索。

盖文往他的车走时克里斯叫住了他。“我们已经派人在找目击者了，附近街区的摄像头也在被检查并寻找附近的工作人员和商铺老板。如果这是在今晚早些时间发生的，也许有人在离开商店的时候看到了什么。”

“不错的想法。”盖文叹了口气。考虑到他们目前所找到证据的缺少，他并不怎么抱希望，但起码是一个开始。

“嗨，里德警探，你…还好吗？”

“现在他妈的是凌晨三点。我累得要死。你指望什么？”盖文咆哮着。

“我不是在说…你知道的。”克里斯指着他自己的脖子说道。

该死，他完全忘记了这里。他迅速地用自己的手盖住印记，虽然这样也没什么区别。

“你还好吗？”克里斯重复说。

“我很好。就是有些…对，我很好。”盖文低声说，想不出一个听起来不那么糟糕或者尴尬的解释。“如果你找到什么的话就打我电话。我要回办公室了。”

“知道了。”克里斯回答着回到小巷里，盖文继续走向他的车。

奈恩斯已经在车里等着了。他扬起一边的眉毛捡起了盖文早些时候扔掉的围巾。

“哦这他妈的现在无所谓了。”盖文嘟哝着。“克里斯不会多嘴，但我知道其他混蛋会的。”

他发动车开回了警局。

“我们还有起码一个小时才能得到查看录像的许可。”盖文暗示他。

“已经解决了。录像已经被发送你的桌面。等我们抵达时可以一起查看。”

盖文点了点头。在回到近乎空荡的停车库前他没有再说话。天还黑着，唯一的光源来自车库里稀疏的黯淡黄色灯光。下车后盖文靠在他的车上，脸困惑和沮丧地皱成一团  
.  
“怎么了，警探？”奈恩斯绕过来站在他身边低声说。

“我错了。他之前没有杀过人。在第一个人类受害人之前没有。”盖文说道。“凶手清楚知道它想要什么，知道它需要做什么，并运用自己的技能达成目标。但我还是不知道它的目标是什么。为什么拿走不同的部件？为什么改变了？而且为什么…为什么现在需要展示它们？”

“他对于目标抱有激情，不管这个该死的目标是什么，但这个…他想要这个被注意到。但不是被随便什么人。不是公众视线，不然的话它会被放在更公开的场合，摆放的方式也会更加引人注目，然后在警察能抵达之前拍下现场的照片发在网上。但这次是在半夜里隐藏在一条小巷的巷尾。谁……”

奈恩斯亲吻他的时候这个思绪逐渐淡去，他控制着他嘴张开的宽度，引出那些低哑急切的呻吟，然后逐渐下移到他的脖子上。仿生人的亲吻滑过他的皮肤，远比人类所能做到的要更加温柔与柔和，他轻轻啮咬的方式让盖文喘息着将胯顶向仿生人，之前所有的思绪都离开了大脑。

“求你……”

而他还是请求了许可，这项动作如今已经完全出于本能。这次盖文试图打开自己的身体时奈恩斯容许了他，一条腿顶在盖文的双腿之间。他急切地把仿生人拉得更近，在他的身上磨蹭。奈恩斯的嘴唇回到了他的嘴上，深深地亲吻他，扯动着盖文的下唇。

奈恩斯把他的手下移，略微将盖文提起来一些好让他更轻松地压在车上，让盖文把腿缠在他身上。奈恩斯很容易能感觉到盖文渴求的动作，他蓬发的性欲和对发泄的需求。

“停下。”奈恩斯低声说。

盖文停下了，他依靠着奈恩斯战栗着，虽然他完全可以放开手而奈恩斯依旧可以轻松抱起他。“求你，别这么做，拜托了。”盖文抱怨着。

“我什么都不会做的。”奈恩斯低语。“你会。”

盖文睁大了眼睛。“你想要……”

“我想要观看。”奈恩斯沿着他的静脉线亲吻他的脖子。“你有我的许可，警探。不用担心，我在这。”

盖文的一只胳膊勾住了奈恩斯的脖颈，另一只手在他的裤子上摸索着直到解开它们。他的眼睛颤抖着闭上，握住了自己的性器，之前的需求和性欲再度涌了上来——

他能感到奈恩斯的额头抵着他的，微凉的呼吸拂过他的面颊。“慢一点，警探”

“求你——”

“慢一点。”奈恩斯哄着他。

盖文在颤抖，但他逼迫自己慢下来，倚靠在奈恩斯的身上，几乎无法控制住自己前后动作的手。每次他的动作稍微快了一些奈恩斯就会在他的耳边低语，盖文就会放慢动作，服从每一条命令直到他终于高潮，奈恩斯的口腔包含住了盖文的呻吟。

“好孩子，警探。”奈恩斯后退时小声说。

“操你的。”盖文咕哝着，但现在要不让笑容出现在他的嘴唇上非常困难。

奈恩斯凑近了一些，奈恩斯轻易地抱着他，再次缓慢亲吻他的触感让盖文战栗。“你看起来你需要转移注意力。”奈恩斯轻声说。“我认为我成功做到了”

“对…对，真他妈成功。”盖文把头靠在奈恩斯的肩上轻轻说。他能感觉到仿生人慢慢地轻抚他的脖颈，皮肤上的淤青和奈恩斯留下的其他痕迹让他对这碰触极度敏感。

一分钟后，奈恩斯慢慢地让盖文自己站起来，而盖文开始尽可能地整理自己。

“如果你不从前面走，你能避开前台接待和办公区里的几个人。如果你把钥匙给我，我可以拿来你需要的备用衣物。”

盖文无声地点点头，缓和着他的呼吸。奈恩斯继续他温和地如同爱抚一般的动作。

“你的钥匙，警探。”

“对了。”盖文翻找了一下把钥匙递给他。奈恩斯接过后温柔地托起了盖文的下巴。

“你不用太担心，警探。我相信你会找到凶手的。”奈恩斯低声说。“否则我会很失望的。你不会让我失望的吧，警探？”

他的回应带着急切的喘息。“不。”

“回答得很好，警探。”奈恩斯向一边走开，盖恩试图追随他的碰触差点跌倒，但他强迫自己站了起来。“我很快回来。”

盖文摇摇头试图理清思绪。他拉起了外套的拉链来掩饰他一团糟的模样，快速从一处边门离开。他直接冲向了卫生间往脸上泼了点水，往镜子里的迅速一瞥告诉他新衣服也糊弄不了任何人

他脖子上的淤青比昨天还要厉害，还有那些该死的痕迹，就算有围巾他妈的也没法轻松盖住这些印记。虽然他的心跳在逐渐减缓，他的脸还依旧涨红着。

“他妈的仿生人。”盖文靠在水池边小声说，他得花几分钟理清一下思绪。

他再次往脸上泼了点水，不止一次好奇奈恩斯他妈的从中能得到些什么。他会像人类一样感到性欲吗？得到掌控是否对他来说等同于性欲？即使现在其他仿生人的情绪和对事物的反应都非常地人类，盖文知道他不能用其他的仿生人来作为判断奈恩斯行为的标准。

考虑到他们并非一帆风顺的开始，他起先以为奈恩斯宁可弄死他也不愿意和他多待一秒。但后来他赢得了奈恩斯的尊敬，证明了他的智，而奈恩斯慢慢开始…什么呢？他想要什么？

现在试图想清这些让盖文头痛欲裂。他唯一确定的是他不想要这些事停下。他现在已经对这些亲密行为如此习惯，感觉就像是他一直处在边缘，永远无法触碰，永远无法有任何慰藉，而突然被给予许可。这种感觉让人沉迷。

他没有坠入爱河。这绝不可能是这种无辜或纯洁的东西。但他在变得……也许有一点太过于依赖那些触碰，那些接触，而现在——

“我带来了备用衣物。”奈恩斯打断了盖文的思路。

“谢了。”盖文叹了口气。他抓过衣服迅速地换上然后走出来，却被奈恩斯拉近身边，他的舌尖与盖文交缠，用缓慢地啮咬盖文的下唇作为亲吻的结束，然后松手。

“我他妈的倒也不是在抱怨。”盖文喘息着。“但你怎么终于不再让我期待得要死了？”

“仅仅通过观察只能收集到一定量的信息。”奈恩斯低语。“有时亲身参与是有必要的。而我现在…心情很好。”

“所以你确实有情绪。”盖文哼了一声。“我以为你只是想要集中注意力收集尽可能多的信息。”

奈恩斯只是笑了起来。“只有大部分时候是的。”他温和地描画着盖文皮肤上的痕迹。“而我对这些并不感到抱歉。”

“是，我他妈的也这么想。”盖文小声说，他的脸微微有一些发红。他几乎要拍开奈恩斯的手，但第一，这感觉太他妈好了，第二，他没有被允许，所以他走了出来。“我们应该去看那些录像了。”

“我们应该这样。希望明天早上富勒来的时候我们能有东西给他看。”

希望吧。”盖文低声说，在奈恩斯离开的瞬间立刻怀念起奈恩斯的手在他身上的触感。


	4. Withdrawl 戒断反应

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一点点肉渣

录像中出现了可能的嫌犯，但他们并没有得到清晰的图像。他们所能知道只有那人有浅色的皮肤，但录像中无法看出特定的颜色，起码六英尺高，百分之八十九可能会男性，如果他们是仿生人的话有可能还有LED，因为他们戴着帽子。可能的嫌犯在一点过后携带一个大型行李袋进入小巷，在不到三十分钟后离开。很难看出行李袋是否有变轻，但嫌疑人把仿生人装在什么里面而不是拖过来更加符合逻辑。

奈恩斯解释说仿生人曾被拆开装在袋子里。重要的生物组件可能被留下以节约空间，仿生人依旧清醒地拥有意识但没有移动或自救的能力。这可真是个无比可怖的想法。

然而当晚的其他线索和试图追踪嫌犯行迹的努力都没有回报。每一个转角都没有他的身影，盖文得承认他们依然无法确认身份。模糊的ATM图像是他们最好的线索。

盖文和富勒聊过，这场对话引来了更多的喊叫，辱骂，和盖文像上次一样在出去的时候甩上了门。至少现在富勒相信他了，但他没有拍拍他的肩膀说“你是对的。”，而是怪罪他没有抓到凶手还没有线索。

他没有线索他妈的怎么是盖文的错呢？如果他们对换位置的话富勒他妈的肯定不会有更多线索的。事实上，他甚至不会坚持这些案件都有联系的注意。他估计他妈的就会忽视它，让其自生自灭装作没有什么奇怪的事情发生过。

这让盖文无比愤怒，他原本可能会离开，回家或者去酒吧，灌醉自己然后抱怨上几个小时他的上司是多他妈傻逼。取而代之的是他刚走到车边就被奈恩斯按住了。

 

这看来已经变成了他们之间长期的规律，但盖文并不介意。

比起前一晚奈恩斯已经退后了一点，这很恼人的同时，考虑到奈恩斯似乎很喜欢在他的皮肤上留下痕迹，可能也是一件好事。值得庆幸的是反正盖文和办公室里的人相处得也不多，但当每个人都盯着他该死的脖子单纯的工作对话都变得很他妈尴尬了。

目前这件案子被标为跨物种，考虑到受害者似乎人类和仿生人都有涉及。新的线索已经耗尽，它暂时被搁置一边，盖文将精力转到其他交给他的案子上，找出谁偷了某人藏在床底的钱，哪个不高兴的白领在他的建筑里留了个炸弹威胁，这一类的。

最糟糕的部分在于盖文觉得除非又一具尸体出现他们是不会得到新线索的。然而盖文在等待的尸体并没有突然出现。其他的每一具其他尸体都相差大约一周。已经过去了一周，但没有出现更多尸体。杀手决定在公共场合作案不适合他了吗？杀手已经得到他在追寻的关注了吗？

一般来说连环杀手会加剧。除非杀手已经满足了杀戮的需求，隐姓埋名三十年才会再度出现。盖文真的不知道，之前的连环杀手都是人类所以显得这一个格外麻烦。

让情况变得更糟的是，奈恩斯他妈的离开去帮助邻区的警力办案了。他们来寻求协助而奈恩斯当然自愿参加了，现在跨物种案件被搁置后他们也没有什么重要的案件，他是最佳人选。

“你不是一定要去。”盖文愤怒地咬牙说。他正走去买午饭却被奈恩斯告知了这个消息，他的胃口突然消失。 

“你会想我吗，警探？”奈恩斯低声说。

“我他妈当然不会想你。”盖文能听到他嘴唇上的谎言。““我只是希望你他妈能和我商量下。而你依旧不是必须去。””

“最多只要三天。”奈恩斯说。”

三天根本不是事，起码它应该感觉像不是事。只有盖文能敢到需要面对没有奈恩斯来填满他冰冷的恐惧。不过在他能真的考虑这些想法之前，奈恩斯把他从街上拉走。

盖文自动瘫软了下来让奈恩斯抱着他，仿生人的嘴从他的嘴唇游走到他的脖子。盖文急切地呻吟着，颤抖着让奈恩斯在柔软的皮肤上留下一个印记。

“现在你有可以用来想念我的东西了。”奈恩斯温柔用手指拂过盖文的脸颊。“三天，仅此而已。”

“我知道。”盖文低吼着。“我他妈会没事的。反正我又不是随时都需要你守着我的后背。”

“那我们几年后见。”奈恩斯流连地亲吻他。

盖文耸了耸肩。他会没事的。搭档来了又去，同事一直都在变。这不是什么新鲜事。他会没事的。最多也不过是他妈的三天罢了。仅此而已。不如说他应该庆幸没有人无时不刻有人在他的个人空间里。

但第一天就证明这不会这么简单。

他走进办公室的一刻，看向四周，期待奈恩斯会在那，但却发现他不在。盖文的皮肤上像是有什么在爬，等着微凉的空气抚着他的后颈，手指把他转过身然后爱抚他的皮肤。

他们合作了将近一年，在这一年中盖文已经习惯了这种亲密感，不论他喜不喜欢。奈恩斯离开的那晚他谁不着，仅仅是回想起那些记忆并不够。这他妈只过了一天，但盖文开始意识到在过去的几个月他没有一天是他妈的没有奈恩斯在他身边的。当然他确实有一些假期，但在那些日子盖文也总是在做一些工作有关的事。他没有家人，也没有什么亲近的朋友。他唯一真正拥有的东西就是这份工作。

而当奈恩斯和他不再互相仇视时，起码没有最初那么仇视时，奈恩斯曾在那些应该是放假的日子加入他。毕竟奈恩斯不需要睡觉，吃饭，他非常愿意继续任务。每天，哪怕只有几分钟，奈恩斯总会在那，而在办公室里他更是始终存在着。

但现在奈恩斯不在了，盖文不知道要怎么办。

“嗨，警探——””

他因为这碰触他妈的跳了起来，即使忽视声音他也知道这不是奈恩斯。“克里斯，干嘛？！”

克里斯惊讶地睁大了眼。他犹豫了一下，然后迅速拿过了一般提供给证人和受害者的那把椅子。克里斯把它拖着绕过桌子坐在了他边上。

“警探，我觉得你应该回家。”

“我…我没事。”

“警探，我——”

“你不是有个儿子吗？现在差不多一岁了？”

“其实是一岁五个月。”

“我去。”时间真的已经过了这么久吗？“我还记得你他妈的笑眯眯地进来，告诉所有人你儿子的名字。你担心他担心地还不够吗？”

克里斯轻声笑了起来。“确实担心得不少。但我现在在上班，所以我有时间来担心你。你昨天有睡觉吗？”

“睡了一点。”眼睛都没闭一下。

“你看起来糟透了。我以为没有RK900往你脖子里呼气你会开心的。他从来不会给你任何空间。”

“我只是…病了，我觉得。”

“那为什么你没有回家呢？”

“那不是传染病，而且我也没什么事好做。”盖文小声说。“我没事，克里斯。我发誓。”

克里斯看起来他一点都不相信他。“那么那是什么？”

盖文调整了一下他的外套以盖住痕迹。“听着，除非你想要我去插手你的私人生活，别再管我了。”

克里斯又笑了起来，起码盖文对此能露出个小小的微笑。

“听着，如果你感觉可以的话……你可以和我还有我老婆一起共进晚餐。见见戴米安。”

盖文惊讶地眨了眨眼。“真的？你确定没有把我和谁搞错吗？”

“我说的就是你，里德。”克里斯露出一个微笑。“我们一起出去喝过几次酒，但作为同事来说我觉得我们队彼此不够了解。”

“没什么好说的。我他妈一直都在工作。仅此而已。”盖文哼了一声。

“那听起来像是你需要休息。晚餐在今晚六点。我会把地址发给你。”克里斯笑着说。

在盖文能反对之前他就离开了。也许这就是盖文所需要的。考虑他一直在工作，也许这能让他转移注意力。

盖文挣扎着度过了剩下的时光，然后接受了克里斯的邀请。他输入了地址，在下班后立刻开车前往。他迅速被容易激动的达米安和欢迎他到来的克里斯的妻子集中轰炸了。他们都是善良的人，了解克里斯的个人生活也很有意思，但他的大脑依旧无法集中在这次晚宴上。

他在桌下一直不停地拨弄着他的手，克里斯的妻子在聊天时他完全无法保持镇定。晚饭结束时盖文觉得这是他该走的时候了，但克里斯坚持让他留下来喝一杯。盖文试着帮他们清理，但他再一次被要求坐下，让他和还醒着的孩子待在一起。

戴米安的面前放着不少玩具。他正忙着拆开人偶的四肢再混合组装。

“这些不是一起的。”盖文更多是对自己说道，并没有指望孩子能回答他。

但戴米安高兴地叫道：“威震天的腿最棒了！”

“那为什么威震天不用它们呢？”盖文疑惑地看着他。

“他懒。泽尔托不懒。泽尔托用威震天的腿。”孩子说着努力把部件强行拼在一起。

盖文皱起了眉头，他没能太理解孩子的逻辑……

他猛地站起来，膝盖撞在了桌上大声咒骂起来，小男孩高兴地看着他。

“里德？”克里斯回到房间里小心地问着。“你还好吗？”

“我得回办公室！抱歉但——”

“里德，现在都快七点半了。”克里斯把啤酒放在桌上然后迅速地跟着盖文走向门口。他抓住了盖文的肩膀让他停下。“你会把自己累死的！冷静一点然后——”

“我觉得我知道为什么凶手要拿走战利品了！”

“什么——”

“跨物种案！！我就是——谢谢你的晚餐我他妈的得走了。我需要知道我是不是对的！”

盖文拿起他的外套并躲过了克里斯试图再度抓住他的动作。他冲向他的车，上车并开回警局，同时努力记住他脑子里的想法。他还记得仿生人们被拿走的部件但不记得系列号或仿生人型号。有史以来他第一次因为对于仿生人结构的不了解而诅咒自己。

回到警局后盖文赶向他的办公桌，抓起一个平板电脑后跑向证物室。他在主显示屏上输入案件和他的密码，看着墙壁滑开露出两个损毁的仿生人和在现场所能找到的少量证据。

他走了过去，希望奈恩斯能在这让事情简单些。盖文需要寻找这些仿生人的型号和系列号，以及他们缺失生物组件的确切型号。

好吧，所以在工地中找到的仿生人，他失踪的脉搏调节泵比一般型号都更大更强力。这个仿生人的型号被设计成可以在极度寒冷中运作，原本是为了在极地工作，以及计划和改进型号一起送往未来的太空任务。

然而因为仿生人革命，这台机体没有被送往极地。很明显，他选择留在底特律，虽然这边的冬天也很冷，但肯定不是他被设计使用的温度。好吧，那么另一个仿生人……

当她被放进证物室时，她的序列号在他们的系统中引起了一个警报，因为她是为政府的情报机关所设计的。然而对于记录的检验显示在革命开始前她并没有抵达她的工作岗位，这也就再次意味着他们完全不知道在过去的几个月中她都在做什么或者她究竟是谁。

盖文检查了一下她被拿走的两个组件：加强听力，和能够用其他仿生人没有的音波频率。这是用于间谍的技术，但鉴于她从没离开过底特律，她可能没有用过这些功能。

盖文逐渐形成了一个想法，但在不知道两个仿生人被杀前做过什么的情况下他无法确定。这会是一件冗长乏味的事，但他还是回到了他的办公桌上打开所有不需要搜查令的公共监控录像。如果奈恩斯在这的话会简单很多，速度更快，还能黑进盖文无法进入的地方。

但现在，他得解决手头的问题，试着开始找与两个仿生人相符的资料。为了确认没有错误发生，盖文死死盯着屏幕看着系统自动运行，等着夜晚过去。

接近凌晨四点的时候，盖文已经查看了警方在城市里有权限的所有系统。现在他看着那些目击影像，但遗憾的是它们之中并没有仿生人没有皮肤的模样，这也就意味着盖文无法确认这是受害人还是另一个同型号仿生人。

这意味着他得自己查看每一段录像，他不确定他在寻找什么，所以也就无法输入一个搜索目标加快搜查速度。他看着可能的受害人身边的任何可疑角色，同时也试着查看仿生人是否穿着某种制服或在某处工作。

工作中的仿生人似乎符合盖文的理论，他迅速跟进，终于找到在过去一个月中没有去他的岗位报道的一位仿生人。这位仿生人在一家小商店工作，绝对不是一个能运用到他的技能的岗位。

盖文又询问过他妈的为什么警方没有被通知这点，但看来这位仿生人没有多少朋友，而他的雇主雇佣仿生人只是因为他们的劳动力更便宜。他离开后他们只是又雇佣了另一个仿生人。

当盖文完成这些工作的时候，大厅已经满了，办公区里一片繁忙。盖文能模糊地记得克里斯路过，他的声音里带着关切，但盖文挥了挥手让他走开。午饭时间已经过了，盖文可能应该吃点东西，但他把这需求推到一边寻找着女性仿生人受害者。

时间继续流逝，早上来上班的人大多已经回家，只留下一些晚班成员。克里斯再度来到他的桌边，但盖文无视了他的话继续专心工作。

过了十点，盖文成功追踪到了似乎在一家媒体公司工作的女性仿生人。他给公司打了个电话，但考虑到时间，没有人回答并不让他惊讶。他在接下来的一个小时寻找电话号码和可能认识仿生人的人，从一个又累又生气的人跳到下一个，成功惹恼了所有人。

最终他确定女性仿生人是公司的前台接待。就和男性仿生人一样，她没有出现时没人在乎。

盖文总体来说依旧不喜欢仿生人，但在看到他们被生生扯开和被损毁后，知道没有人关心或寻找他们后这只是让他更生气了。他们怎么能不去关注一个刚刚失踪的职员呢？就因为没有人在意，谁知道还会有多少仿生人被损毁？

这让他更加坚定地想要找出他妈的到底发生了什么。他们没有像被设计的那样使用他们的组件；他们没有善用他们的能力。像克里斯的儿子说得那样，他们很懒。

而仿生人组件可以被翻新并交给能使用他们的其他仿生人。所以也许他们只是战利品，又或者他们的凶手其实在出售它们。盖文琢磨着他要怎么把这些信息放到公告栏上。他们从未处理过机械部件盗窃案，而盖文怀疑没有人会把它当做重要事宜。至少他可以把报告寄给城市里所有的其他警局，希望有人能注意到些什么。说不定还能带他找到生物组件黑市之类的。

盖文现在什么都能接受。

但现在说到人类。对于他们的目标也相同吗？如果是这样，他们的器官发生了什么？盖文走向停尸间，考虑了一下是否给验尸官打个电话，但最后决定他不想等待。他直接进门，走到保存两具尸体的地方。受害者家人一直在要求正式的葬礼，而说服富勒还不到时间动用了盖文所有的能力。

所以当他把两具尸体拉出冷藏柜并掀开布单的时候他非常地庆幸。他拿出尸检报告和当时拍的照片对照着观察尸体。这很困难，这绝对不是盖文擅长的领域，他再次希望奈恩斯在这。

在过去的一天中，他坐不住的状况开始逐渐变得更糟。盖文双手的颤抖，双脚的叩动，那种痒劲只是不断增加。他很确定几个小时前他就开始冒冷汗，而他还没吃过饭，只喝了三杯咖啡。但在这里更好，在办公室里更好。至少盖文能假装奈恩斯在另一间房间里，当盖文坐在停尸间里回顾笔记的时他就在那边做自己的事情。他现在觉得自己的一部分消失了，曾经贴在他背上的某种存在被剥走，这种感觉一点帮助都没有，

克里斯说盖文应该感到轻松说得没错。他应该这么觉得！奈恩斯也不是一直都在这。但现在他很难记起没有奈恩斯在身边是什么样的。他让自己成为了盖文生命中的一个常识，现在他的离开让他生理上感到难受。

盖文挠了挠他的胳膊，转开他的思路试图理解人类受害者失踪的器官发生了什么。从第一个受害者身上拿走器官的方式很简单，明显对于人类身体的内部结构缺乏经验。第二具尸体的方式则更加专业。第一组器官也许没能存活下来。但第二次…从盖文的发现看来，器官就像在手术中一样被摘除，可以更好地连接新的身体。

“里德警探！””

验尸官走进了被吓了一跳，明显没想到盖文会在这。他无视了她等着一个解释的表情直接问道：“肺可以给予一个需要新肺的人吗？它们能被转移吗？”

“呃，呃——取决于它们的状态但是——但和第一具尸体相比它们被正确地摘除了。”验尸官终于说完，依旧瞪大了眼睛看着盖文。

盖文现在完全无视了她，注意力回到了目前的问题上。它们最后就像真正的战利品一样吗？被扔掉？被损毁？凶手是否与黑市有联系并在那里将器官出售？也许他在医院工作。增加待用的器官却不被人注意可能吗？这感觉不对。

那又为什么是这些特定的器官呢？这没有像仿生人那样明显。凶手是否知道这些人有某些特定素质，或者觉得他们应该用这些器官做些什么？也许这位女士有泳者的肺，可以轻松地潜水，但是没有这么做，所以凶手把它们夺走了。

但这位男士呢？难道他没有善用他的心脏和肝脏吗？

又或许…或许其实是相反的。也许器官的剥夺并不是因为他们没有运营它们所有的潜力而是因为他们的误用。

盖文回头去查看记录。器官的缺失让这事有些困难，但男人的体重说明他可能给他的心脏不少压力。但肝脏…他询问验尸官什么可能给肝脏施加压力。他的叫喊声让她吓了一跳并试图询问到底发生了什么，但盖文只是再度朝她喊出了问题。

他很急切！他需要知道！

“糖！精制糖和高果糖玉米糖浆会在肝脏堆积然后——”

盖文举起手，无视了验尸官因为被噤声以及他还在停尸间的愤怒回应。从搜索记录他找到了妻子的号码，没有浪费时间直接拨打给了她。

“你的丈夫吃很多甜品吗？”

 

“什——抱歉你是谁——”

“这里是里德警探，我现在就需要知道！你的丈夫吃很多甜品吗？糖很多那种？”

“我不——不理解——”

“告诉我！””

“是的！是的他——为什么？你为什么——”

但盖文挂断了她的电话，已经走向了下一具尸体。虽然肺部已经没了，切入点依旧在，回头再看尸检报告和她死亡时身上带着的一包烟，证明她是个吸烟者。

所以其实有两个杀手，有着类似动机但目标不同？其中一个想要拿走被误用的器官作为对其他人的警告，而另一个杀手想要把被忽视的器官好好利用？但不，这感觉不对。这四具尸体放在一起讲述了一个故事，一个成长的故事。每一具尸体被更加有效的肢解，然后还有乐趣的增加。

第一次杀戮并非出于娱乐，但对于他行为的乐趣产生了增长。所以这最开始始于仇杀，试图将受害人的信仰加在其他人身上。但随后他也开始享受这些。

也许人类器官的摘除更多地是关于行动而并非结果。也许杀手从一开始就知道把这些器官给别人有多困难所以杀手取而代之的是关注于滥用而并非属于使用。

但仿生人之间转用生物组件会更加容易。

“里德警探！“””

 

盖文跳了起来，终于脱离了他的思路看到验尸官站在双手抱胸的富勒后面。

“我刚和非常烦躁的妻子打完电话！你能解释下自己吗？”

“是器官！受害者们给器官施加压力而不感激他们的方式——”

“需要我提醒你我们都有各自的工作要做，而你在这让麦克凯医生无法工作吗？你需要马上离开。”富勒说，明显并不需要一个解释。

“但你不懂！我知道了。人类器官被夺走因为他们没有在正确使用它们。而仿生人的生物组件被夺走因为它们的潜力没有被开发。杀手在试图——”

“你这些案子都联系在一起的解释已经非常勉强了！现在你在告诉我一个杀手有两种不同的杀戮理由？你对自己的案子一点帮助都没有，警探！”

“但这能说得通！我们只需要——”

“哪怕你是对的，这他妈要怎么帮你抓到杀手？”

“生物组件也许被出售或捐献到了哪里。如果我们能找到组件去了哪里，那我们就能知道谁他妈出售了这些组件，谁拿走了它们，谁是凶手？！”

“那我们会找人做这些。”

“我给其他警局寄去了公告——”

“我说了我们会找人做的，警探！”

“但我需要——”

“你需要回家！你好几天没睡了！”

“但奈恩斯应该今天回来——”

“那你可以和你的搭档在其他地方见面！”富勒大喊。“现在在我解雇你之前回家！”

“你他妈在跟我开玩笑吗？！”

“是的！现在快滚！这是命令！”

“去你的。”盖文低吼着，抓起他的所有东西起身。他停在富勒面前抬头看着他。“我他妈已经找到什么了，该死的。如果我能就——”

““如果你找到什么了，你可以明天再想。”富勒说，他的声音终于冷静下来一点。“”你看起来糟透了。回家休息去吧。”

盖文摇了摇头。他无法感激富勒的关切，他的思路现在集中在杀手上过于活跃。这是唯一能让他从奈恩斯不在这儿这个事实上分散注意力的事，而现在富勒把它夺走了。

他愤怒地走回办公区，扔下他不需要的杂物，直接走向他的车。盖文想要追踪那些生物组件，但现在没有更多讯息他无法继续。他唯一能做的就是回家，而他也极不情愿地这样做了。

回家后，没有案子在他眼前晃悠让盖文意识到了他看起来和感觉有多糟糕。也许富勒让他回家没有错，但这并不代表盖文对他就不生气。他先走进卧室，把他的衣服扔进洗衣篮然后走向浴室。

老天，他好几天没看过自己了。好吧，现在他真的能明白为什么富勒要吼他走了。他迫切需要洗个澡，头发一团糟，胡渣太过明显，布满血丝的眼睛下有着黑眼圈，面颊凹陷。他迅速转头打开淋浴头，走进让还凉着的水冲刷他。

盖文让水保持冰冷，这几乎让他感觉像是奈恩斯的手在他的皮肤上，虽然他知道仿生人不在这。当他终于出来穿一条干净的内裤后他试着刮胡子，但他的手颤抖得太过厉害。

他放弃了，把剃须刀扔进水斗后走向厨房。现在他终于慢了下来，他才意识到自己的饥饿，但又并不想吃东西。他找到了些零食，薯片，还有些他在冰箱里找到的熟食肉。他一边吃一边在公寓里踱步，试图想出那些生物组件他妈的到底可能去哪，要找到它们他还有什么做的。

他什么想法也没有。他再次碰上了一个障碍，而盖文能做的只有等待。他又转了一会圈，然后走到床边躺下。他试着闭上眼，拉上了窗帘让外部的光不要照进，但在多天的疲惫后，睡意依旧没有到来。

盖文继续在床上滚动，他突然听到有人敲响了他的前门。他滚到一边抓过他的手机。现在是下午三点。他已经超过七十小时没睡了。

他呻吟了一声翻身下床，考虑了一下穿上正经衣服，然后决定随它去吧。他走到门口，打开门的一瞬间仿佛所有的空气都离开了他的身体。

“我能进来吗？”奈恩斯说。

盖文眨了眨眼，不敢置信地看着奈恩斯站在那，尤其因为这是第一次他没有穿制服。他穿着简单的黑色长裤和一件黑色高领衫，头歪向一边等待着。

“好——好的！进来。”盖文走到一边抱起他的手，把手藏到腋下以掩饰他手的颤抖。“你——你没穿你的制服。”

“我在办的案子需要这样。我刚刚回来，还没来得及换。”奈恩斯冷静地回答，背着手走进来。

盖文等奈恩斯靠近来做他一直会做的事，但他仅仅是站在整整一英尺外，缓慢地分析盖文，审视着他。

“我被告知你在警局很忙。”

“我觉得我知道为什么器官变了。”盖文解释说。他凑近了一小步，急切地想要靠近但奈恩斯随意地像他甚至都没注意到一样移开了。

“所以为什么会有改变？”奈恩斯扬起一边眉毛小声说。

“那些…呃…人类。他们在忽视那些器官。他们没有保持那些区域的健康。”盖文回答。“所以他拿走了它们然后…我还不知道他把它们拿去做什么了但我觉得他在出售仿生人的器官。或者只是把它们翻新再交给能够发挥这些生物组件潜力的仿生人。”

“一个有趣的理论。”

“我知道。我知道！杀手可能有两个理由这事很奇怪但这就是….这感觉是对的。我知道我找到什么了！你觉得…你觉得怎么样？”

奈恩斯歪了歪头，他看起来像是终于要凑近，但他再度停下了。盖文的拳头紧到指节发白。

“我相信这是有可能的。“奈恩斯冷静地说。“你已经在这件案子上花了好几天。只要你愿意等的话我可以帮助让这个过程快很多的。”

“我就是…我需要做些什么然后——而且我知道我是对的！我他妈的是对的，哪怕富勒不肯信我但只要——”

“我相信你。”奈恩斯打断了他。

“你相信？”

“我们面对着不寻常的情况。不寻常的动机也说得通。”奈恩斯说。“考虑到你做到的这些都没有我的帮助，我得说，做得不错，警探。”

而奈恩斯终于靠近。更近，但还不够近。

“告诉我警探，你想我了吗？””

盖文不自在地咽了口口水。他想要凑近，抓住奈恩斯，但他还没有被给予许可。他不想要把事情弄糟所以他尽可能地站定，但他控制不住不停抖动的腿。

“你想了吗？”奈恩斯重复了一遍。

“是的。”盖文并不想承认，但他需要这样。

“你非常想我吗？”

“是的。”这听起来像是哀鸣，急切而渴求。

奈恩斯终于靠近。盖文紧张了起来。

“告诉我，警探，你需要什么？”

“需要？我——我不懂。”

“我认为你懂，警探。告诉我。”

盖文懂。老天，他可真他妈的懂。“你——你真的要让我说出来吗？”

“你的身体已经告诉了我。我已经知道了。”奈恩斯回答，终于走近到他们的胸膛几乎要碰在一起的距离，盖文不得不抬起头。奈恩斯依旧并没有真的碰触他。“我知道你的需求。为什么你不直接说出来呢？”

“我—我——”

奈恩斯俯下身，盖文闭上了他的眼睛。奈恩斯接着轻声细语时，他终于感受到那微凉的呼吸抚在他的脸上。

“你需要什么，警探？我需要听你说出来”

“我需要—拜托我只是—我需要你—求你——”

奈恩斯终于亲吻了他，而盖文体内的痒终于消失了。一切终于安静下来，他在那碰触之下融化。他从未一次向奈恩斯暴露过这么多皮肤，他现在所经历的感官过载让他陶醉。

“向我展示你有多想我。你有多需要我。”奈恩斯几乎发出颤音。他轻松地抱起盖文，而盖文将腿缠在仿生人的腰上，手臂绕在奈恩斯的脖子上。他的手指与奈恩斯的头发交缠，让自己的下巴放松。奈恩斯将他的舌头深深划入到盖文几乎在吸吮的深度。

他能感受到奈恩斯带着他们跨过房间，只有仿生人才能做到这样，而不是撞进一堆东西。他的背脊突然撞上了床垫，奈恩斯的嘴唇终于顺着他的脖颈下移，亲吻吸吮着柔软的皮肤。盖文顺着奈恩斯的曲线拱起身体，将头后仰，不顾一切地呻吟着，手指还交缠在奈恩斯的发丝中。

这三天让人几乎无法忍受，甚至能说是痛苦，但现在奈恩斯不在时的那些感觉已经开始消逝，此刻他能感受到的只有这个仿生人。

奈恩斯从他身边移开，盖文的眼睛挣扎着睁开看向他。

“说出来。”奈恩斯低语。

“我需要你。”盖文喃喃说着，词句拖出长音。“我需要你。求你……”

“我怎么能拒绝你呢。”奈恩斯耳语。“当你做个好孩子的时候，警探。”

盖文的眼睛再度闭上，他哀求的声音越来越破碎，变成仅仅是一些声音。

奈恩斯的一只手抓住了盖文的内裤。他轻松地抱起他然后把它们扯下，盖文迅速把它们踢下。他们分享过很多火热的私密时刻，但奈恩斯总是会对盖文的举动发出指令。奈恩斯亲吻过他，留下过他的印记，但让盖文高潮的人总是他自己，伴随着奈恩斯的低语触摸自己。

但现在盖文呻吟着从依附着奈恩斯变成贴在床单上，迎接每一次碰触，恳求着更多。奈恩斯抬起一只手，表面皮肤被收起，他的外部温度在轻柔地拨弄盖文的嘴唇时稍稍下降了一点。

“张开。””奈恩斯小声说。

盖文照做了，他感觉到那光滑的塑料皮肤滑了进来。他握住奈恩斯的手指，缓慢地吸吮着他的手指，而奈恩斯的另一只手抚摸着盖文的头发。

“好孩子。”奈恩斯说，终于挪开了他的手深深地亲吻盖文，然后他后退，一只手在盖文的身上游移。

仿生人看着盖文再度闭上眼睛在他的身下扭动。奈恩斯终于推入一根手指时他主动迎上这碰触。奈恩斯逐渐将他扩张开后塞入了第二根手指，盖文松开了嘴。

盖文呻吟着靠在他身上时奈恩斯的LED转成了红色，并非快速的闪烁而是明亮地规律跳动。盖文能发出的唯一有意义的音节便是奈恩斯的名字。每一次他的唇边滑出这个名字，LED的红色就跳动得更亮一分。

奈恩斯将盖文扩张开，令他持续急切地渴求着。他弯曲手指擦过了前列腺，这让盖文叫出了声。

盖文的手下意识地想要碰触自己，但这一次奈恩斯用力抓过他的手腕按在床上。

“这次不行。”他小声说。“只有我，也只能是我”

盖文重新抓着床单，奈恩斯逐渐加大的速度和摩擦让他他的身体越来越接近兴奋，直到盖文叫着奈恩斯名字高潮。

奈恩斯慢慢地收回手，看着盖文因为过度敏感而瘫软。奈恩斯的LED在闪烁了几次红色后从黄色再度退回蓝色。除了他散乱的头发，和盖文凌乱而赤裸的身体相比奈恩斯看起来依旧无懈可击。奈恩斯准备下床，但盖文迅速地摸了一下奈恩斯的袖子，小心翼翼地不想在没有允许的情况下主动抓他。

“留下来，求你了。”盖文小声说。

“为什么？”奈恩斯低语道，他的嘴唇露出一个笑容，因为他完全清楚盖文的回答会是什么。

“我需要你，”盖文含糊地说，声音轻柔而疲惫。“求你了。”

奈恩斯的笑容因为这句话而扩大了。他重新调整自己的位置，靠着床头板坐下。他把盖文无力的身体拉向他，让盖文的头靠在他的大腿上，手指温柔地梳着他的头发。

盖文终于睡着了，奈恩斯保持着完美的静止，唯一的动作仅仅是他的手指划过头发。

 

译注：最近忙到软体爆炸，这一章翻起来始终感觉不对，作者本身typo也不少把我脑子都有点乱了，等最后翻完的时候我会总体修整一下的。以及没有写过也没有翻过车的表示有点方，过程非常意识流，有哪里不对的话应该都是我理解错误。  
实在太忙了，接下来停更一周修整一下脑子。  
以及翻完这章瞬间感觉自己该少吃点糖。


End file.
